New OP
by whims12
Summary: Pretty sad that there most likely won't be a season 4. This is just kind of my version of what I would like to happen after season 3 ish although I changed somethings around but yeah its very PIKE though :)
1. Chapter 1

Set after season 3 but Jakes doesn't leave/he comes back and the house has been more closer now. Briggs and Charlie worked over their problems so now they are friends. Jakes is with Courtney and well Johnny he's still himself J

Mike was sitting in his room working on some left over paperwork before he had to head back to headquarters.

Charlie, Johnny, Briggs, and Jakes have had this plan for awhile now and thinks today would be a good day to actually put it in motion. They all have discussed this a few times because come on now, no one could ignore that Mike and Paige did have something going on and suddenly they barely talked to each other. And now with the whole Sarkissan case Mike and Paige seems to be talking again.

Paige was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine while eating a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Yo, P! Charlie wants us to go discuss something upstairs" Johnny called to her from the top of the stairs.

Paige looked up and started going up the stairs.

Charlie, Briggs, Jakes and Johnny were already in Mike's room. Mike stood up surprised at everyone standing in his room. What was going on?

Paige walked in casually with her bowl of fruit. "What's up? Why are we in Mike's room?"

All of a sudden Johnny pretended to bump into Paige and pushed her further into Mike's room which in turn made her bump into Mike in which he caught her before they both fell.

"What the hell?!" Paige exclaimed before turning around. And then everybody hurriedly scurried out of the room slamming the door shut. Jakes and Briggs set up the barricade from outside so they couldn't get out. Paige walked over to the door to try to open it but she couldn't.

Charlie called out from behind the door "You two better sort whatever it is going on with you two and we will let you guys out!"

"And don't be pretending with tricks because we are all going to be listening out here!" Johnny said after.

Mike scratched his head, confused at what was going on.

Paige turned to look at Mike narrowing her eyes with her hands on her hips.

Mike shrugged his shoulders "I didn't know about this. I was just doing my paperwork"

Paige went over to the door again hitting it and trying to get the door to open "what are you guys trying to do?! I don't get it! Me and Mike are fine!"

"No. You. Guys. Are. Not."

"Work it out, until then you two are stuck in there" Jakes said. Jakes cared a lot for the girls in this house and knew with everything that they all went through Mike and Paige deserved to be happy again. Just because they think they were being sneaky doesn't mean Jakes didn't see it in their eyes. But after Mike got out of the hospital, Paige kept to herself more and he could tell something changed between them but because they are both stubborn idiots this is how the house was going to deal with it. Lock them up until they actually talked.

"Do you think this will actually work?" Johnny asked them.

Briggs shrugged. "Well at least we tried." Replying to Johnny. "It doesn't matter how many days or months but Mike and Paige are stuck there!" Briggs said more towards to the couple in the room than to Johnny.

"But you and me have an OP tomorrow Briggs!" Mike said from the other side of the door.

"Well then better get this figured out before then!"

Paige looked to Mike. An OP? She didn't know he and Briggs had picked up another case again.

"You have an OP tomorrow?"

"Yeah suppose to go under as a boyfriend for the daughter of some druglord"

"A b-boyfriend?"

Mike nodded.

"Ohh" Paige felt a tinge of jealousy hearing he will be someone else's boyfriend even though it was just for a cover. She sighed, of course her feelings for Mike were still there but as for Mike she couldn't tell. Even if he forgave her, she knew she hurt him so much that it was impossible for Mike to even think of her as more than a roommate again. Learning that Mike was having an addiction problems killed her and seeing him going through the detox was torture. She couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. Of course it was her fault! In her own way she was trying to rebuild their relationship again but she felt that these past few weeks Mike just saw it was a working relationship. That they were just doing their jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Paige slid down the door and sat against it while holding her bowl of fresh fruit. Luckily she didn't spill any of it. With Paige in his room he knew there was no point in trying to finish up his work. He just wouldn't be able to. He walked over and sat beside Paige.

Paige held out her bowl to him. "I usually don't share" smiling at him.

"I don't know what they want for us to work out. I mean we are good right Paige?"

Paige slightly nodded but she knew there were probably a thousand unsaid things Paige wanted to say but she was scared. They sat there in silence for a good five minutes. Mike had shut his eyes with his head leaning against the door. Paige tried to subtly peek at Mike. His hair was longer now, it gave him a more tougher look, his scruff was gone, his smooth face Paige was itching to touch. She usually wasn't such a sap, that was more of Mikes thing. Seems like the tables have turned.

"Stop staring" Mike said teasingly with his eyes still shut.

That brought Paige back. "I was not staring. How would you even know. Your eyes are shut" trying to explain.

"I just know" he said now opening his eyes.

"Well we aren't getting out of here anytime soon so what do you want to do?" she asked casually.

"Stop stalling Paige! Start talking about what happened after Mike got out of the hospital!" Johnny called out.

Paige froze. That has been on her mind every single day. Not a day goes by does she not think about her sins. Mike had come to terms of what Paige did. He understood why and forgave her.

Paige looked up at Mike her eyes full of emotion "I-"

Mike stopped her "I already forgave you" wiping a tear that has formed from Paige's cheek.

This is what Paige was afraid would happen. She started sobbing "But that is too much to forgive!"

"Too bad because I forgive you" Mike said holding her face in both his hands.

Johnny, Charlie, and Jakes looked back at each other confused,

"What did Paige do?" Charlie asked. Briggs looked away. It wasn't his story to tell.

Jakes hit the door "Yo what did you do Paige?"

Paige was full on crying now because she held it in for so long, Mike was trying to comfort her. "Y-you can tell them. I-it's ok" she whispered in his ear.

Mike sighed "Paige gave my name up to Sid when I was in the hospital."

"YOU WHAT!" Charlie and Johnny exclaimed together.

"What the hell Paige, Mike could have died!" Johnny yelled through the door.

"Why did you do that Paige?" Charlie asked still shocked about the revelation.

"She was angry at me"

"Angry? Why?" Jakes wondered.

"I burned Lina's body and covered it up…"

"What is wrong with you guys?! Unbelievable…" Johnny said.

"Paige…even then you didn't have to get Mikey killed…" Charlie said sadly.

"I know! I know ok! It pains me everyday that I made such a horrible decision that I could never forgive myself for. All I do is mess up." Paige cried even harder. Mike hugged Paige tighter, he has never seen Paige so broken up and it pained him. After dying for the short amount of time Mike looked at life differently. He loved Paige and that was why he forgave her.

"Paige, you and me we are good ok? I'm alive aren't I?" Mike told her gently trying to cheer her up.

"Open this door up right now. I think we all need to talk." Charlie finally said. The roommates didn't think their plan would turn out like this.

When the door opened they saw both Mike and Paige on the floor, Mike trying to get Paige to stop crying. Paige looked up at her roommates who were staring down at her. They didn't think Paige was capable to do something like. But seeing Paige like this, it just wasn't right.

Charlie bent down to Paige and put her hand on her shoulder. "The past is the past. Just don't do something so stupid again. Mikey is ok and he has forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself."

"Remind me not to piss you off. I don't wanna die yet." Johnny said jokingly from behind.

"Well this didn't turn out what I expected. What both you and Mike did was pretty bad but Paige that's some intense stuff. Just don't have a repeat ever? The secrets out so can we all go back now. I need to go see Courtney."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love reading it :)**

 **Chap 3**

Paige decided she needed to clear her head so she went for a late afternoon run on the beach. Everything was out now. All her roommates knew what she did, they all without a doubt will always have that lingering thought that Paige was a killer. Paige blamed herself so much, looking back, what was she even thinking?! She was seriously not in her right mind. She had to move past this or else she was never going to live. Paige is strong, she had to, for herself and everyone around her. Graceland was better than ever now and she wanted it to remain that way.

Mike and Briggs are going to work a case together again. That worries her because every time these two are involved together something always happens. Every single time. By the time Paige got back, the house was dark and eerily quiet. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the lounge chair looking out at the ocean. After finishing up his paperwork Mike decided to go downstairs to grab something to eat. He saw Paige sitting by the windowsill absentmindedly. After he grabbed a bottle of beer he walked towards her.

"Hey"

The sudden noise made Paige jump.

Mike chuckled, he didn't mean to scare Paige.

"Mike! Geez, I didn't know you were here." She scooted over to make room so Mike could sit.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Taking a long sip of her beer. "mhmm yeah I think so. I won't kill you again Mike. I promise forever and ever. If I do, which it won't happen I will die too" Trying to make the situation more lighthearted.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "So you are saying if I die, you will die too? You can't live without me Paige?" he said teasingly.

Paige blushed a little. She didn't intentionally mean it in that way but in a sense she wouldn't know what to do if Mike was really gone. Those months that Mike was gone in DC, she missed him.

Changing the subject "Sooo an OP tomorrow huh? You and Briggs again? You know every time you two work together the house ends up getting sucked in and something bad happens right?"

A realization that as dawned on Mike a few times. "I guess it just happens. Can't help it."

"From tomorrow on you will have a girlfriend?" Paige was curious about his undercover assignment.

"Well not exactly, I have to try and get her to date me first. It shouldn't be that hard right?" He said.

"Wow cocky much. You think she will fall for that." She said looking him up and down.

"You did" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Paige laughed out loud, he did have a point. "Ok shut up. Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Cecelia and her dad is a drug lord out here in LA. He has business in other things too. Briggs is going to go under as her dad's body guard. Shouldn't be too bad."

"ah I see. Is she hot? It wouldn't be so fun if she was hideous."

"she's alright. I just have to pretend to like her not love her."

"What if you do fall for her? Like how Johnny did." Referring to Lucia.

Mike knew that was impossible. His heart was already with someone else and he didn't think that would change anytime soon.

He shook his head "Naw. What you jealous?" he said nudging her shoulders.

Paige laughed. Right then Johnny and Charlie walked in the door. Johnny saw the couple sitting in the dark and he could hear Paige's laugh. He whispered to Charlie "What do you think? How long before they get together? I give it a few weeks, a month tops."

"How do you know they aren't together already?" challenged Charlie.

"Because Mike has that OP tomorrow, I don't think he would do that so soon."

Charlie shrugged "True, wonder how he will pull it off."

"Why are ya'll sitting in the dark?"

Mike and Paige turned around to see Charlie and Johnny are home. "Because it is peaceful well until Mike came over and interrupted"

"Interrupted? You invited me to join you! You could have kicked me out"

Charlie rolled her eyes at their bickering.

"Mikey what's your cover tomorrow? Briggs asked me to help out with surveillance."

"I don't even know. Haven't figured it out quite yet."

"Let me see her file. Maybe I can help." Johnny said.

"Its on the coffee table."

Johnny opens the file. "DAAAAMN. She fineeeee" Paige jumped over the couch to take a look. Charlie walks over to Johnny.

"It says here she goes for those rich white boys." Johnny looks over to Mike. "Yeah that's totally you. Dude I'm kind of jealous. You get to kick with that?"

Cecilia's file was pretty detailed, not only was she super rich, she was very high maintenance, she dated boys like it was changing underwear. She rarely stuck with the same guy for long. The FBI thinks she may also be in with the family business, making her boyfriends do the dirty work for her dad if they wanted to date her seriously and for the reputation. They suspect that this could potentially be a father-daughter corporation. Mike's purpose was to get to close to Cecilia enough that he could bring them down and if Cecilia really is in on the business or she has nothing to do with it.

"Johnny, my job is just get close enough to her so she can trust me, I'm not going to sleep with her."

"But you are going under as her boyfriend, you don't think she's gonna want to? I mean not unless you already have someone" he said narrowing his eyes to Paige.

"I'll figure it out when the time comes. But can we focus back what we will do tomorrow then?"

"Is she dangerous? She looks pretty feisty." Paige says judging from the pictures provided.

"Mikey is a big boy Paige he can handle it." Charlie reassuring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Mike woke up for his early run. He had a big day ahead of him. If he was to be honest, he was nervous. He is a bit worried about his cover. It wasn't like any of his previous covers, for this one he had to be someone's boyfriend. He had to pretend to be lovey dovey with someone that he doesn't like. This was closer to Paige's territory. Maybe she can give him some good pointers he thought. He reminded himself to ask Paige about it when he got back to the house.

Paige was sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal when Mike walked into the house.

"Good morning" Mike said walking to the fridge grabbing a yogurt.

"Back at you."

"Hey I have a question. Wondering if you can give some pointers on going under as a boyfriend"

Paige laughed, the way Mike said it sounded so strange.

"I'm serious!" He couldn't believe Paige was laughing at him.

"Just make her believe that you like her. Don't slip up, but always remember you are doing this for a reason and don't forget that reason."

Mike quickly absorbs the information. "Got it. I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

"Hey Mike, be careful ok?" she called out to him from behind.

He turned around "Always." And gave her a quick wink.

And with that tiny little gesture made Paige's tummy filled with tiny butterflies.

Mike and Briggs are on the way to some event at the Beverly Hills Hotel where Mike can make contact with Cecilia. Briggs is her dad's body guard so he of course had to be there.

"Alright Mike what is your story."

Saying the first thing that pops into his head,"I'm a rich white boy"

Briggs looks over to Mike "Is that all you got?"

"I'll make it up as I go along. It'll work out better that way. What is Cecilia's dad's name again?"

"Bob. Bob Smith. He's um a cool guy as long as you don't get on his bad side."

"Noted. Damn that means I'll have to eventually meet him."

Briggs looks to Mike "Um. You ARE going to meet him. Actually today, at the event you are. It would be better for you to introduce yourself to Bob first though"

Cecilia was not your typical blonde rich girl. She liked to think that she was more than that and under all her façade she is actually a nice girl to get to know but because of what her dad does, she had to be more so on the tough and obnoxious side. Her dad had always said its better for people to hate you than love you. She didn't really believe in the so called thing called love. It was why she dated so many guys in the past, most of them just wanted in on the reputation or just because she had money. Cecilia was at the bar as usual, scanning in the crowd and to see who her next prey could be to pass the time. She sees her dad and notices he is talking to someone she doesn't recognize. Other than his bodyguard that is standing behind him, Briggs is what his name was from what Cecilia can recall. This other guy, he was attractive, his hair was long and blonde but more like dirty blonde slicked back, he had an edgy look to him because of his hair but Cecilia couldn't help notice his strong arms that she can see through even though he was wearing a suit and his intense blue eyes. Cecilia smiled to herself, just her type she thought. She decided she was going to make her way there and introduce herself.

Cecilia walked up to her dad and gave him a slight hug "Hey daddy"

"Hey sweetheart. Enjoying yourself?"

Holding her champagne glass she nodded. She definitely got a closer look at this man, he was even better looking up close.

"Oh this gentleman here is Mike Johnson, Cecilia" Bob introduced to his daughter. He had just found out that Mike had some good business connections that he might be interested in. Mike just might be a good asset but he will have to make sure first, make sure Mike isn't secretly working for any police or government enforcement. Bob knew how these things work and he was always extra careful. Even his bodyguards had to go through intense trails and background checks before he was able to trust Briggs as his trusty man to protect him. But of course he still kept him at arms length, Bob's most trustful person in the world was his daughter, Cecilia.

Mike stuck his hand out for a handshake to Cecilia; she took it and shook it giving him flirty eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mike" she smiled sweetly.

Mike thought to himself, well that was quite easy to get Cecilia to like him, he thought it would be harder than that. He asked her for a dance and she gladly accepted. For some reason he thought she would be, well, more tougher to charm. After a dance they went to the bar, she asked him a few questions about him. He even got her phone number already; she was more willing to give it to him without him having to actually ask.

"So Mike, what do you say we do this again? I'd like to know more about you" she whispered into his ear flirtatiously.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that" giving her a cocky smile.

"Good. I'll see you around then" giving him a kiss on the cheek and she left the bar.

 ***In the TAC van** *

Johnny was on surveillance today watching over Briggs and Mike, he was happy Mike already made contact with Cecilia, means things are moving pretty fast. Charlie also joined in to help Johnny, after her Miami case and the Sarkissan's she has been taking it a bit easy on her cases. Paige had talked Charlie into going to the doctors when Charlie told Paige about what happened in Miami. When Paige first found out, she was angry that Charlie didn't confide in her and was even madder that Mike knew about her whole pregnancy thing and Paige didn't. Although Charlie said because of the Miami case she did lose the baby, which was really hard on her. She understood how close Charlie and Mike are so she let that go. Charlie was always worrying about people around her so Paige wanted to make sure Charlie was ok so going to the doctors would put her mind at ease. The doctor had instructed for Charlie to take some vitamins and just take it easy for a few weeks because the stress of work would be not be good for her. She needed to regain her health a little bit. Charlie brought some food while they were monitoring.

"Charlie did you make this? Its so good!" Charlie had made some turkey avocado sandwiches from home before coming to the hotel.

"So anything interesting happening? I miss anything?"

"Bob just mingling with people, oh Mike and Cecilia seemed to have hit it off, but then she left him a bit later to mingle with other people. Mike said he was going to try to stick close to her without her noticing to see if he can get anything"

Charlie nodded her head while focusing on the screen. She saw that Briggs was sticking pretty close to Bob, Mike was at the bar, but she didn't see Cecilia. "I thought you said Mike was going to keep eyes on Cecilia"

"yeah she's right there….." Johnny pointed to the screen "or was there, wait where did she go?!" Johnny looked over at the other screens, there was no sign of her, that is very weird.

"Yo Mikey! Where is your girl?" Johnny asked through the comm.

Mike could have sworn he had eyes on her, she was just talking to a group of people across the room, he just looked down for a second and she wasn't there anymore. He scanned the crowd to see if he could spot her, nowhere to be seen.

"I just took my eyes away for a second, I don't see her anywhere" he said into the comm.

Johnny decided to comm Briggs if he knew anything "Briggs, Mike lost Cecilia, any idea where she is." Briggs looked around, Bob didn't seem to notice that his daughter was gone either, it was either she slipped away to deal with something for business or Bob knew where she was. Briggs slightly shook his head, then he noticed Bob picked up a phone call.

"Good job sweetheart, I'll see you at home then." Briggs overheard Bob saying through his phone. Briggs suspected that it might be Cecilia he was talking to.

Briggs quickly texted to Johnny.

 _He was on the phone with Cecilia, he told her good job_

"Mikey! Briggs said Bob was on the phone with Cecilia! She's probably long gone now" he relayed the message to Mike through the comm.

"This girl is pretty sneaky, she slipped out and no one noticed" Charlie said taking a bite of her sandwich.

There was nothing else for Mike to do, Cecilia was long gone by now, Briggs is covering Bob so he decided to leave the event early and go see Johnny in the van. He made sure no one would follow him out of the hotel.

Mike slides open the door to the van. Expecting to only see Johnny, surprised that Charlie was there. "Oh hey Charlie, didn't know you would be here."

"Thought I would come keep Johnny company, so heard you already scored a date with Cecilia? Seems like there is a good chance that she could be involved in the family business"

"well not really, she said she would contact me so lets hope she does. Yeah that was probably why she had to cut our conversation short."

Johnny gave Mike a pat on the back "Dude! She was totally oogling you from across the room I saw! Cecilia is hot though. But she could potentially be dangerous. I'm going to try to rewind the tapes back and see when did she leave"

Mike stared at the screen intently trying to pin point when she made her exit out of the hotel without him noticing. "Oh right there!" he pointed when she left out the back door of the hotel and the exact moment Mike had bent down to pick up his napkin that fell to the floor. It could have been a coincidence that she left at the time Mike was occupied. "do you think it was just a coincidence that she left at that moment or is it just me?"

"Huh, could be but you never know, maybe her appointment was at that time, but we don't know where she went after that. Apparently the hotel doesn't have any camera's out those doors so we have no eyes on what she did after that. Was she acting really weird or off when you talked to her Mike?" Johnny asked.

"No, I don't think so, she asked me like simple questions and asked for my number, nothing out of the ordinary." Replaying the scene back in his head. His phone then buzzed.

 _What do you say about dinner tomorrow? 8?_ _-Cecilia_

Cecilia just texted him "Guys she just asked me out!" showing his phone to Charlie and Johnny.

"Wh-what should I say?"

"Say yeah?" Johnny said

 _Sure. Where do you I pick you up?_

 _Let's meet at this restaurant called The Nice Guy in West Hollywood_

 _Ok sure_

"She wants to meet up at this restaurant called The Nice Guy. What kind of restaurant is that?"

"No WAY! SHUT UP! I heard that's like a celebrity hotspot." Johnny exclaimed.

"Calm down Johnny" Charlie said

Well lets just see how this dinner date goes, it couldn't be that bad Mike thought.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the comments! I love reading it hehehe. Well here we get a slight introduction to the Smith family :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late uploads! I've been pretty busy with school and everything so updates will be kind of slow but I still intend to keep updating so thanks for reading and leaving comments! 3**

 **Chap 5**

Paige came home later that night after she was done with her cover. She was currently working her way into a heroin ring down near West Hollywood. Much more glamorous than what she was used to. Apparently this dealer was pretty much selling high end ones to the elites. She went into the wardrobe room to return a few things that she borrowed that evening, she was surprised to see Mike in there rifling through one of the racks that were filled with all kinds of suits.

"Hey there, watcha dressing up for?" Paige asked when she walked in.

Mike looked up to see Paige "date tomorrow with Cecilia so I'm trying to find something to wear"

"Wow date already? That's cool" Paige said while she was putting some of the earrings and bangles into a drawer.

"You look fancy, where did you go?"

"West Hollywood, you know the usual" Paige replied nonchalantly.

Mike raised an eyebrow "You? Doesn't seem like your kind of scene"

Paige laughed, he was right, "for a case, so where are you taking her to?"

"She told me to go meet her at some restaurant, its called The Nice Guy? Isn't that a weird name?"

"Wow! No way! That place is like a celebrity hostpot."

"Johnny said that same exact thing"

"You need any help picking something out?" When she noticed Mike was looking at a checkered suit jacket. "You aren't planning on wearing that right? I mean you can if you wanna chase the girl away"

Mike chuckled "sure, don't want something too fancy"

"Then you shouldn't be looking at suits. It's just dinner not a party. How about this?" Paige pulls out something more casual, an oxford shirt. Holding it against his chest, realizing how close in proximity they were. "looks quite good" satisfied with her choice trying to distract how close she was to Mike.

Jakes had been standing in the doorway to the wardrobe room for a good 3 minutes, he was surprised Mike and Paige didn't sense his presence, like seriously what kind of undercover agents were they?

"egh emm" Jake coughed. Mike and Paige coming out of their own world. "Sorry to interrupt but Charlie wants everyone downstairs"

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Ok more like Mike, but like I'm curious so why not everyone go join?" Jakes shrugged.

"You are curious? Since when are you curious Jakes?" Mike said walking out of the room.

Charlie and Johnny were already at the living room, Briggs was still out with Bob.

"What's up Charlie?" Mike asked coming from down the stairs.

"Just wanted to talk to you about the plan tomorrow when you go out with Cecilia. I didn't need the whole house to this meeting though…" Peering over at Paige and Jakes. Paige shrugged "Jakes said he was curious and I just followed, I was coming down here anyways to grab something to eat" walking into the kitchen "do you guys want me to cook something?" Paige calling out to the kitchen.

"NO!" Everyone said all at once.

Paige laughed quietly to herself hearing the response, she already knew the answer when she asked but thought to give it a try.

"We can just order some take out. Ok Mike so me and Johnny are going to be waiters at the restaurant so we can keep an eye out more closely in case Cecilia needs to slip out for whatever reason, you guys will be placed in my section so I will be waiting you two. We have to stop by headquarters in the afternoon to drop off some paperwork and get some equipment also." Charlie explained the plan. "Got it?"

Mike and Johnny both nodded, Jakes raised an eyebrow "Charlie you are going to be a waiter?" He found it pretty funny.

"What. I think it'll be fun, another job I can cross off my list."

It was 8 am and Charlie opened the fridge to find it mostly empty. When was the last time they went grocery shopping? She walked over to the chore wheel to see who's turn it was this week and it was Paige's. She walked into Paige's room to find her still asleep. She nudged Paige to get up.

"Hmm uh what. Leave alone!" Paige said into her pillow.

"Wake up Paige"

"NO"

"Come to the farmers market with me"

Paige gave Charlie a glare. "You got 10 minutes to meet me downstairs before I come back with a bucket of ice cold water" Charlie was not taking a no for an answer. Paige groaned but knew Charlie was not kidding.

"Why did you drag me to the farmers market with you today, you never do" Paige asked she closed the door to the house behind her.

Last night was a late one, Charlie did not realize how tiring being a waitress was. Or it was just because she had a certain difficult customer.

 _"Um excuse me, I wanted TWO lemons in my water" Cecilia said giving her cup back._

 _This was the second time Charlie had to replace Cecilia's water because the first time it was apparently the wrong kind of water, how was she suppose to know? And then the lemon thing happened. They haven't even gotten to ordering the meal yet and this girl is making a fuss over water_

 _Charlie went up to Johnny "I'm about to throw this cup at her if she asks me to change her freaken water again!"_

 _"Chill Charlie, its just water" Johnny trying to calm her down._

 _"If its just water I wouldn't have to keep changing it"_

Paige went to the car "So what's up, why am I dragged to the farmers market?"

"It was your turn to buy groceries"

"Oh yeah, about that, yeah I don't have an excuse for that"

"It's alright, just wanted to spend sometime with you"

"awww Charlie, stop making my heart all fuzzy this early in the morning. Now I can't be mad at you for waking me up" lightly punching Charlie on her arm. Remembering that last night Charlie was on an OP with Mike and Johnny she asked about it "So how was it last night? With the waitress thing?" Trying to not make it obvious that she actually wanted to hear about Mike and Cecilia's date.

"The worst. Cecilia is a handful, Mike is a trooper for dealing with her."

At the farmers market, Paige followed Charlie around while she picked out the produce. Paige ended up holding all the bags.

"I feel like you only wanted me here to hold the stuff"

Charlie simply gave her a smile. They decided to grab some brunch after the market.

"So Mike and Cecilia are going out again soon. She asked him to be her boyfriend already"

Paige slightly choked on her water "already?"

Charlie nodded "yup right when I brought out the dessert"

"Fitting I guess"

"Yeah he's in now. The sooner this case can be closed"

"You think it will be that easy?"

"No, Cecilia seems to be more than what meets the eye I guess" Plus taking into the fact that both Mike and Briggs are working at their own angles, something is bound to go wrong.

Mike decided to skip his early morning run today to sleep in. Last night was just something with Cecilia. Probably the most stressful date he has ever been on.

 _"So Mike, what do you do again?"_

 _"Depends….I am a businessman" He shrugged._

 _"I see. You know I like you, I like you a lot Mike"_

 _"I like you too" taking her hand in his and giving it a soft kiss._

 _She giggles "ok I'm going to ask you a question but you have to say yes"_

 _He raises an eyebrow and leans in closer to the table "What if I say no?"_

 _"I'll have to kill you" in a serious tone but then her mouth curves into a smile. Mike wasn't sure if she was serious or joking_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Be my boyfriend Mike" she said to him looking straight into his eyes with a hint of shyness in which he didn't think Cecilia would even possess that quality._

 _Mike thought this seems like a trick, this is way to fast, on one hand it means he pretty much completed the first phase of the case so he could say ok but then what if she is testing him. He was hesitate because with his luck he could scare the girl away._

 _Mike started to stutter "you uh-um- isn't this too fast?"_

 _"You are so adorable when you are flustered. Why not? We like each other. You aren't seeing anyone else right? We both are hot. We make a killer couple. I want you Mike and I get what I want" she finished confidently._

 _Well Mike did like how she wasn't the type to beat around the bush and said what she thought._

 _"OK" and then Cecilia leans across the table kissing him right on the lips, caught him off guard but he couldn't push her away, suddenly there was someone coughing loudly to catch their attention._

 _"EH EM" Charlie fake coughed to get their attention "Your dessert" setting down the plate on the table._

 _Cecilia glared at Charlie for interrupting "um manners? HELLO? Why didn't you bring it when we were finished?"_

 _"Sorry didn't want the ice cream to melt. My bad" Charlie trying to not anymore aggravated than she already was._

 _Cecilia waving her off "Shoo shoo. Stop staring and go wash some dishes"_

 _Charlie gave her a stiff smile trying not to punch Cecilia in the face._

Mike couldn't believe how Charlie was able to keep calm when Cecilia was giving her a hard time.


End file.
